Community (social) and content based information networks are known. Community based networks are made up of a set of individuals or organizations with a common interest or interdependency and tend to offer a combination of a social dimension and a real-time communication ability. The individuals may share values, ideas, financial information, friendship, relatives, interests, and trade. Content based networks are made up of the materials (e.g., files and metadata) that support such interests and tend to offer organization of information into categories and subcategories in a network fashion.